User talk:FeatherstreamWikia
Welcome! Hi, I'm Nightfern, admin here along with Holly. I love your name, but I do wonder how come you added "Wikia". xD. Here's a link to everything you should know, and make sure to join our projects! Become an apprentice, and in a month or two of getting to know us, ask for a mentor request! Join our IRC and FanClan in our alliances. Good luck! Nightfern 11:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Remember to leave a message using the "Add Topic" button. It took me some time to find your message. Anyway, you can find our projects at the toolbar^ or on our main page. To request a mentor, leave a message on the P:AAU Requests. Nightfern 19:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Exactly the same. It never changes. Good luck with a mentor! Nightfern 18:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry! I'll check. Nightfern 18:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, Featherstream! Guess it's you and me. You got the admin. xD. What do you want to learn first? Nightfern 23:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Charat Request Hey Feather! I'm working on your charat request, but just so you know, I'm not that great a Y-tabbies. I do the thicker-striped ones, like on my approved charat. Is it okay if I do it that way? You can ask someone else though. I won't be offended. Only River was and she's gone now. Nightfern 16:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Cloudskye is amazing at them. Ask her, it's fine. I'm still learning. xD. Nightfern 10:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Of course I'll do a charat for you! Just give me a bit to have it done, and you'll have it by the end of this week! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 12:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Here she is! Do you like her? I love doing tabbies, and I think this is one of my best ones. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 18:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) WSWT Alright, Feather. Since it's hard to tell you everything if you don't know (xD, I'll start with our projects. *Project Imagine. You use our blanks, post it up for approval. If you don't work on it and want it off, you can request for it to be declined. It's pretty much the same way it works on WW, except we're not as strict. You can read everything you need to know on the main page. *Project Create. Again, see the main page. Write stories (make sure to categorize it!) and copy the story code here, save, and go back to edit it. See here for an example. Also, put your story up on here and be sure to check out my tips (wow, that was unneeded. xD.) *Project Templates. This project might be closing soon so don't bother. *Project Adopt A user. Enough said. Please ask if you have any more questions. Nightfern 22:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem. :) Nightfern 21:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. i always think of leaving you a message, but sometimes i'm busy but i'm not as busy now. So i just dropped by to say hi! And if you have any questions just ask me! Thank You, i may not be a admin, but i can help you! Have fun. '-' Icefern '-':P :) :P :D :P 03:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Have you made any charats? Hope you like this wiki! I know you aren't that new, but i am bored and i have no one else to talk to... haha :). Do you need help with your sig? '-' Icefern '-':P :) :P :D :P 18:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) HI! How are you? Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 15:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Sure! Okay, first of all, are you using a template sig or a normal sig? If you're using a normal one, just give me the code. Nightfern 11:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Nightfern 15:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: You can call me either. I respond to both, honestly. I prefer Holly or Skye over anything else. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 13:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to do it myself. :P Ask Holly; she'll know. Sorry. I think you need to move them around with the move tool and erase the extra ones. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 10:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) He's in the charart for approval, the last one. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 18:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for giving me the description. As for when she appears, that's entirely up to you. I just picked her because I liked the name. xD --Phillies Phan Red and White 17:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) OK! So i can RP Foxheart? ★Icey★ 22:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. Okay! :) Rainlegs Template Signature Issues That's really weird. What's in your preferences box? Nightfern 11:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Featherstream- Do you have the complete signature you want, complete with proper HTM codes? If you do, you will want to create a page call "User:FeatherstreamWikia/SigReal" if you haven't. Then create a page called "User:FeatherstreamWikia/Sig" and add your signature. Then type in this code }}, ignore the nowiki tags and the bold font. Here's a link if you don't understand. Hopefully this should help your template issue. Comic Sans Ban is weird. 19:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Feather, take off the Category:Signatures in your User:FeatherstreamWikia/Sig page. It's messing up a lot of pages Feather, take off the Category:Signatures in your User:FeatherstreamWikia/Sig page. It's messing up a lot of pages. Crap! Feather, I'll have to delete that page, then make it again before it runis the pages you sign on to. I'll have to do that- you have the sig's code, right? Sign of the Moon 11:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Of Course I'm your mentor! "Course I'm your friend. Add yourself in on my pages. Sign of the Moon 11:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Friends? Sure you can be my friend :) And I do have a warrior name-mine from the warrior cats name generator on the warrior cats site is Rainbelly. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 11:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I add you to my friend list on my userpage? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 10:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Cats Tidesong-she is a very outgoing she-cat, strong and aggresive at times, especially in battles. Congrats on FanClaning Tidesong! You can FanClan 3 more cats. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 23:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll be Sandpaw of LightClan, Rainsong of BrightClan, and Minnowfur of PoolClan. :) Rainlegs (Sorry about the sig. I still haven't bothered to fix it. :P) Um... Cinderkit of RavenClan, and Sweetpaw of HawkClan. :) Rainlegs Okay :) I left a FanClan request on the Wolf's Heart Alligiances. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'd like her name to be Riverkit, later known as Riversong. She's a silver tabby she-cat with white a white chest and river-blue eyes. Is that okay? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 05:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Feather! =D ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 05:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! BTW, I listed more cats in my allegiances. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 05:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Breezekit- she's a sweet, fun, and amazing kit! She is very loving, the only calm one in her litter. You can FanClan two more cats. Congrats! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 23:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can be my friend! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 12:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. :) Rainlegs Troutstream- Caring, ambitious, and brave. Would do anything to help the Clan. Good with the ladies. Slightly hostile to cats he doesn't like but cautious of other Clan cats. RiverClan. Greeneyes- Sarcastic, sharp, and not someone to cross. Hostile to all other Clans. Once you get to know her she's actually very nice. An amazing fighter, and tom magnet. ShadowClan. Embereyes- half and half. A lot like Whitewing. A good fighter. WindClan. These are all your cat's personalities. Enjoy! Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 15:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Dewpaw- She's Sunpaw's best friend. She's very loyal to her Clan. She usually makes fun of Sunpaw, but she just wants to joke around. In battle...er...let's just say you will be glad she's on your side. Congrats on your 3 FanClan pick. One more to go, and remember to leave a message on my talk page if you wish to include her in a story or chapter! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 18:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! =D Btw..... Silvermist- She is a loving stubborn medicine cat. Everybody(and I do mean everybody) respects and listens to her. She is Vinestar's sister and he is very protective of her. Featherkit- She is a trouble maker in WindClan, but everybody in WindClan loves her. Hope you like them! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thats okay, Petalfeather still sounds okay to me :) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon KK!★Icey★ 16:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Feather, where are you?! You've made 460 freaking good edits, and then you left. :( I graduated you. PLEASE COME BACK. mapleleaf 11:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) You're back! You don't know me, but I know you....dang. That sounded stalkerish. XDDD [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 21:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to. You were Night's apprentice, right? That makes you my aunt in the mentoring family tree XDD [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 13:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC)